Where the hell am I?
by Chaos Never Dies
Summary: Naruto pledges he will always help someone that is lost, find there way. What he didn't count on was the next one that would need his help, was the legendary Lost Boy, himself. Great for old school anime fans.


Where the hell am I?

Chapter 1

He couldn't believe this was happening. Three years he had trained. THREE YEARS! And all to bring that bastard back. He tried to tell himself that he did it for the upcoming battle with the Akatsuki, but he knew that was a lie. He had failed.

Naruto took out his aggression on an innocent training dummy, his fist turning it to splinters. His legs giving out, he fell to the ground, panting. Hours of relentless training had yet to take away the pain of failing to bring back Sasuske.

"DAMMIT!"

Naruto's scream went unheard and he knew it. Alone…Just like he always had been. He though of Sasuske as his brother, the first one to ever acknowledge him. The truth was, Sasuske wasn't his brother and everyone else looked to him to bring the bastard back. He had even come to the conclusion that Kakashi, his _trusted_ Sensei, could care less about him. Only wanting to train boy wonder whenever he had the chance. If it weren't for Ero-Sennin, he would've been fox meat by now.

Ero-sennin… That's right! He still had that perverted bastard. Maybe he wasn't so alone after all. Realizing Sasuske was a lost cause, he silently pledged that the next 'lost' bastard that he came across he would succeed in helping.

The wind seemed to pick up around the teenager as he drove his fist into the ground, once again trying to vent. He couldn't help but sweat drop as he watched a small fissure form and traveled directly toward the fence encasing the Forest of Death. He secretly wondered sometimes if he and Baa-chan were related.

Cursing his luck, he ran past the slow moving fissure, trying to think of a way to stop the fence from coming down. Nothing seemed to come to mind so he summoned a dozen shadow clones, having them stand on each other's shoulders to try to keep the fence standing; praying to the gods that Tsunade wouldn't kill him for the inevitable.

The fissure seemed to speed up at this thought. It was centimeters away from the fence and…stopped. Naruto and his clones let out a sigh of relief, which turned out to be a very bad idea. All of the clones lost their balance, weight tumbling forward, right into the fence, bringing a small portion of it down with them.

Naruto fell to his knees for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, slamming his head repeatedly into the ground, making a nice size crater. Looking up to see the damage that he had caused he caught movement out of his peripherals. Turning his full attention to where he had seen the movement, he waited. Just before he was about to turn away, he caught a glimpse of yellow and red.

Even though he knew it was most likely a gigantic poisonous snake or something along those lines; curiosity got the best of him. Stepping over the broken fence, he walked to where he had last seen the movement.

He walked in the general direction for many minutes, constantly looking around for any site of the yellow and red blur. Sighing again, the boy turned back around and started walking away.

"Maybe I'm just fucking insane…"

Before he made it even five steps, he heard a loud shout and a large beam of energy came shooting at him.

Quickly sidestepping the blast, Naruto watched as it flew through multiple trees before destroying a very large portion of the fence.

"Baa-chan's going to kill him…"

His mind wondered for a few more seconds before he realized he had just been attacked.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Several clones were summoned to guard him, as another two more ran forward to see where the blast came from. The clones stopped no more then a hundred yards, through a small line of trees. Quickly running back, one of the clones spoke.

"Just some guy, passed out, Boss."

Not sensing any immediate danger, Naruto dispelled the clones, walking to where the other had been standing moments ago. Walking through the tree line, he gasped at the freshly made clearing.

'Most likely from some more of those blasts…' Naruto thought to himself.

The clearing was littered with splinters and mounds of dirt. His eyes scanned the field, his eyes stopping on a yellow mound.

"Yosh! I'm not insane."

Deciding that whoever it was may need help he began to walk forward, making sure to watch his step.

"This place is demolished…What the hell did this?"

His question was answered soon enough as he stood before the yellow mound to find it was…human?

Lying on the ground, face up, was a black haired boy, about the same age as himself, with a yellow and black bandana. The yellow and red he had seen had come from the guy's foreign yellow shirt, the red coming from a massive umbrella that sat in his unmoving hand. His clothes seemed worn and torn from obviously harsh travels, showing a very firm upper body.

"Must be a ninja…What kind of headband is that, though?"

Naruto sighed deeply. Whoever this guy was, he wasn't from around here. Deciding it would be best to take him to the Hokage's office, he bent down to pick up the boy only to stop as he felt a firm grip on his ankle.

He looked at the hand that now grasped his foot and then to the boy's face, whose eyes were now open.

"Where…the hell am I?"

**ALRIGHT!! It has been way too many years since I've written anything, but I'm back! Just a little teaser for what's to come, for all you old school anime fans. Read and Review, let me know if I should even bother continuing.**


End file.
